


Collected Rings: All Hallows' Eve

by RedtailedRyo



Series: Collected Rings [6]
Category: Sonic X, Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood and Gore, Human-sized Mobians, Lime, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mild Language, Murder, Naughty Activities, Obsession, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedtailedRyo/pseuds/RedtailedRyo
Summary: So much for a quiet night in on Halloween.
It's a day late, sorry!
This is the sixth in my Collected Rings series, Sonic X stories that don't fit anywhere and don't become long chaptered stories. These stories will be mostly Chris-centric, Chris-friendly, there will be no bashing of said human what so ever. Haters of said Character you are warned, you will find nothing you like here. The fics will contain Yaoi, Yuri, Het and genderbending.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/gifts).



> Dedication to by buddy Dia. She was the only one to vote for my Halloween oneshot, so this one’s just for you, lovely! Sorry for being a day late with this one.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  


Fake. Fake. Fake. Fakefakefakefakefake. Every single one after another. All fakes. Not good enough. They all were useless and wrong, but they served his purpose well. He had finally honed his craft to perfection and he was now ready to use his skills on the one he desperately needed to.  
  
  
Yes. Everything was coming together just as he had planned it. Soon he would have everything he desired, everything he deserved. The others he had taken, the false ones, were worth the wait that led up to this night. Everything was going to be perfect for tonight. They would finally be together forever.  
  
  
His mouth twisted into a sadistic grin as he laid out the newest failure on the alter and posed them accordingly. Much like that of Snow White or Sleeping Beauty. He crossed himself and bowed mockingly to the large crucifix looming over him and the act he had gleefully committed. He slipped out of the chapel, leaving no sign of ever having been there except for the limp bloody body laying on the alter.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0  
  
  
There had been another murder, Chris thought as he scrolled the news on his phone. Everyone was talking about the series of murders going on around the city of Station Square least last few months. Young men and women had been going missing, only to turn up dead a week later, horridly posed on the alters of churches and chapels in the city. No where was safe or sacred to the murderer. Their body count was up to forty-nine according to the media with the newest victim found this morning.  
  
  
The redhead shuddered, the chapel they had been left at was only few blocks away from his small veterinary clinic. It made his skin crawl. According to the media, all the victims had led various different lives and had been at different risk factors. It seemed like no one was safe from this monster. Especially if you had pale skin, light hair and blue eyes. Those had seemed to be the only common factor in all the victims.   
  
  
He briefly wondered if anyone would be going out this Halloween. He hoped not, it seemed to dangerous to do anything of the sort. Though he knew several parties around the city would still go on in full swing. His parents’ party for one. Lord knows nothing will prevent them from throwing the biggest soiree they could. Unless it was a better movie part or whatever whim tickled their fancy, leaving him to play host for them.  
  
  
Not this time though, he had his own plans. Those included staying in, cooking a nice dinner and watching scary movies all night with his boyfriend, with the small possibility of something a little naughty before bed. He smiled to himself at the thought, unknowingly giving the little plastic skeleton on his desk a goo-goo eyed look. “Careful, you’ll make a guy jealous looking at gaudy decorations like that.” Snickered his azure and tanned furred assistant as he sauntered in, perching himself on the redhead’s desk.  
  
  
“Hey Sonic, still here?” Chris smiled at him then checked the time on his phone, “We closed thirty-five minutes ago.” Sonic grinned sheepishly and ran a hand through his wild quills, “Oh you know, I was making sure all the critters were comfy then I thought I’d wait up for your fine self, Doc.” He winked flirtatiously and leans in close to the amused looking redhead. Chris shook his hair and poked the bluenette in the forehead, pushing him back with a smile, “It’s Halloween night, Sonic, surely you have somewhere more interesting to be.”  
  
  
“Well that Italian place down the street is having a ‘spooky’ themed dinner, but I’m the type to hate to dine alone.” He grinned with a cheeky lick and bite to his lips as he gave the vet a long up and down look, “What you say, Doc, feeling hungry?” The vet laughed and covered his face with an exasperated groan, “Oh you are a cad, you know that? I have plans tonight anyway. With my boyfriend.”  
  


“What? Noooooo! You’re cheating on me with another guy?!” Sonic gasped in mock surprise, putting a hand to his chest, his mouth turned up in a pout, “How could you do this, Doc? I thought you loved me!” Chris rolled his eyes and shook his head as he stood from the desk, halfheartedly smacking the older male on his jean clad thigh, “I think it’s time for you to go home, Mr. Kanemaru, as I’m going to do the same. I’d hate to lock you in the clinic overnight.” He shooed Sonic off his desk and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder.  
  
  
Sonic grinned, grabbing his own bag and hooked his arm with the gingered haired vet’s, “Well if you insist on banishing me to a Halloween night without your sterling presence to make it better, I wholeheartedly insist on making sure you get home okay.” His jovial mood dropped a bit, a serious look in his emerald eyes as they locked the clinic up for the night. Chris felt his own smile falter, the unspoken danger haunting the city weighing heavily over the both of them.  
  
  
“I don’t know, then whose going to make sure you get home alright?” He asked and received a shrug in return as they walked down the near empty street. “I’ll be fine, Doc...unless you’d like to let me stay the night.” The azure hedgehog’s grin came back in full force, giving Chris a saucy sidelong look, drawing a laugh from the other. “I would, but I don’t think my boyfriend would approve. Like I said before, we have plans.” He said with his own look, ocean eyes twinkling in mischief as they approached a monorail station.   
  
  
“Ooooh? What kind of ‘plans’ put that look on your face?” Sonic raised an eyebrow in interest, tightening his arm around the redhead’s. He subtly pulled him closer against his body as they entered the desolate station and boarded the first opened car they saw. Blue ears swiveling in all directions to catch any odd sounds. “Oh just some dinner and some scary movies.” Chris sighed, sitting down on the bench and smiled a bit dreamily, lost in his thoughts for the night, “Maybe get up to a little ‘something’ during said movies.”   
  
  
“Oh now I know you’re teasing me.” Sonic sulked, slumping the majority of his weight onto the vet next to him, earning a soft laugh mixed with a grumble, “I’m going to spend Halloween night all by my lonesome and you’re rubbing it in.” The redhead snickered as the azure furred male’s weight forced him to semi-lay on the bench, “Oh you stop it, get off.” He pushed at the other with their still twined arms, but Sonic just went limp, forcing him all the way over, dissolving into silly giggles.   
  
  
Eventually he was allowed to sit back up and they spent the majority of the ride home in pleasurable silence with only minor teasing here and there. Sonic does as he said he would and walks Chris all way to his very nice house in a sleepy neighborhood, swinging their interlocked hands between them. They smiled softly as a few children with hawk-eyed parents walked by on their hunt for candy. “Cute little rascals, at least some can be at ease in times like these.” Sonic comments softly as they walk up the steps of the house, autumn leaves raining down around them.  
  
  
The redhead makes a soft noise of agreement, unlocking the door and letting it swing open. “I’m home!” He calls into the dark house, but receives no answer, his face grimacing in unease. He goes to the beeping alarm and punches in the code to turn it off. “Guess he’s not home yet, come in for a bit and at least let me call you a cab so I won’t worry about you walking home alone.” He says in concern, looking at Sonic as the hedgehog strolls in behind him, shrugging off his jacket and laying his bag on the floor.   
  
  
“I certainly won’t say no to the coming in part, but I’ll be fine. No need for a cab.” Sonic said, moving behind Chris help him remove his own coat and bag. His hands lingering on the younger male’s shoulders and back. Chris turned to him with a frown, the mother hen in him rearing his head, “No, it’s just not safe to be out alone.” He pouted and peered at the other his big blue eyes, hoping to get him to cave to his request. Sonic just rolled his eyes and proceed to pose, flexing his arms, “Who would dare to mess with this?” He grinned, kicking the door closed behind him and locked it, double checking it in a practiced motion.  
  
  
“Oh yes a veritable pinnacle of the male specimen, if I ever did see one.” Chris said, walking further into the house then rounded on the male following right behind him, poking his finger into the hedgehog’s chest. “Do not think that for one second that I am not on to you, Mr. Kanemaru.” He smirked a bit as Sonic gave him a half lidded stare, his tanned muzzle settling into a lazy smirk of his own, “You are just trying to ‘hedge’ out of leaving at all, hedgehog.”  
  
  
“But I warn you, my boyfriend’s mostly likely going to be home any minute now and he’s the jealous type.” He cautioned the other as they leaned forward, placing both his hands on the wall. Easily trapping the human between his arms, “Is he now?” He hummed, emerald eyes peering into the other’s ocean blue, closing the distance even more. “Oh he is. _**Extremely**_. I love him very much and I’m really not the cheating type.” The redhead leaned back against the wall, bringing his hands up to rest on Sonic’s black t-shirt.   
  
  
“What’s he got that I don’t? Surely I get some points for walking you home and being the best veterinary assistant ever.” Sonic lightly licked his lips, glancing down at the redhead’s own. Chris’ own eyes slid half closed, gently biting his bottom lip when he noticed the hedgehog looking at them. “Well for starters if you really want to compare; he’s got the most amazing emerald green eyes-” Chris’ was cut off as Sonic pressed a kiss to his lips, a short and sweet one that made his head spin.  
  
  
“Mmm and he’s got a great body, a runner, you know-” Chris hummed softly as he was kissed again, his hands sliding up to Sonic’s shoulders as the other pressed his body closer against him. The hedgehog nibbled at the human’s bottom lip then kissed a trail along his jaw. “Oh, he’s an awesome kisser too.” Chris let out a breathy sigh, feeling kisses trailing down his neck, hands coming up to tangle in those soft quills.  
  
  
He let out a sweet gasp at the light scrape of teeth and rough tongue on his pale neck. “Mmmm he gets jealous really easily, did I mention?” He felt the hedgehog’s arms wrap around his waist, pulling him closer as he was marked by older male, causing him to moan breathlessly, “And when he gets jealous he comes up with these silly little games to play.” The human’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning his head to the side to give Sonic more space to work. He arched his chest against the hedgehog’s as he felt sharp teeth nip hard at his skin, then suck hard and lap to sooth the sting. “Which speaking of, I’m going to assume your silly game is over now.” Chris laughed softly as Sonic let out a husky purr, kissing back up his neck to his face.  
  
  
Sonic kissed both of the human’s cheeks then press a few soft, quick kissed to his soft lips. “Mmm tried of playing games, babe, let’s skip dinner and movies. It’s Halloween and I want something much sweeter.” The hedgehog purred against his human’s lips and picked the human up. Chris wrapped his legs around his boyfriend’s waist as he was carried up the stairs to their bedroom. “Hmm fine, but for the record, I think I won.” The human giggled in between swift, but passionate kisses as they climbed the stairs.  
  
  
Sonic kicked the bedroom door shut behind him lowered them both to the bed. There was fair amount of fumbling and grumbling as they kicked off their shoes, dissolving into soft laughter. Chris scooted back on the bed, pulling Sonic forward by his shirt and into another amoung many intimate kisses. He moaned softly, parting his lips invitation for the other’s rough tongue to come out and play. The azure male growled softly, licking into his human’s mouth, enjoying his taste as he slipped his hands under Chris’ soft yellow sweater.  
  
  
The human shivered and arched up into his warm hands, loving the feeling of them on his skin. He moaned his boyfriends name into their kiss, receiving a husky growl in return. They jumped as there was an abrupt knock to the front door, a quick succession of bangs, followed by the sound of the door opening and a deep voice calling out.   
  
  
“Ugh cousin SWAT team strikes again, cockblockers of the world unite.” Sonic let out a groan and dropped his head onto Chris’ shoulder, “What’s the point of knocking if Captain Nuerotic’s just going to walk in?” He grumbled as the human pushed him off to the side with a laugh and a swat to the side of his head. “Be nice! I’ll go handle this, I’m sure he was just worried.” The redhead patted the hedgehog on the head and climbed off the bed, enough though Sonic did try in vain to drag him back. He poked his mussed head out over the railing of the stairs and smiled at the black and red quilled hedgehog below.  
  
  
“Hey Shadow, I’m here.” Chris met the other’s concerned crimson eyes and his expression gentle as he saw the relief light up in them. “Oh thank goodness, I saw that most of the lights were still off and I got worried.” Shadow moved to the bottom of the stairs as Chris walked down to meet him and pulled the human into a tight hug. “We’re fine, don’t worry, Sonic and I walked home together tonight.” He said, hugging the dark hedgehog back just as tightly, rubbing his hands over the taller’s strong back comfortingly. He didn’t noticed how the other tensed and scowled over his shoulder when the scent of arousal mixed with that of the blue hedgehog clinging to the human’s body.  
  
  
“Did I interrupt something?” Shadow asked, pulling back to look at Chris, something dark flashing in his eyes as a light pink dusted pale cheeks. “Sorry.” he said blandly, as if he didn’t mean the apology at all, as he stepped back from the human, moving away from him, “I should’ve just called instead. I’ve made a problem of myself... again.” He hissed out, tone bitter and he crossed his arms over his chest. Chris stepped froward and put his hand on the other’s arm, stopping him from leaving, “You’re not a problem, you’re my cousin-in-law, my family.” He smiled comfortingly up at the hedgehog, ocean eyes glowing in warmth, “You’re always welcome in our home, Shadow.”  
  
  
Shadow smiled warmly and brought a hand up to cup Chris’ cheek, stepping closer when a throat cleared behind them. He frowned, expression darkening as Sonic wrapped his arms around Chris from behind and pulled him back against his chest. “Hey Shads, things going bump in the night at your place?” He says in a teasing tone, laying his head on the human’s shoulder, green eyes flashing in annoyance. Chris rolled his eyes, subtly resting his heel on the blue hedgehog’s toes, leaving an unspoken threat hang in the air between them.  
  
  
Shadow’s ears flattened against his head, in displeasure, his voice tight, “I assure you, things are alright on my end, I just wanted to make sure Chris got home okay.” He scowled, his distaste for the blue male palatable in the atmosphere and turned on a dime, heading for the door. Chris pushed away from Sonic with a small smack to his hands, “Shadow, you don’t have to leave, I was just about to make dinner. You can stay here if you want.” The dark hedgehog shook his head and ruffled Chris’ ginger hair as they stood at the front door, “No, I just wanted to check up on you. Enjoy your night in. Make sure you lock the door and turn the alarm on, it wasn’t on when I came in.” He rattled off in concern, making the human break into a big smile, his big ocean blue eyes sparkling warmly.  
  
  
“Thank you, Shadow.” He beamed taking the dark hedgehog’s tanned muzzle into his hands and stood on his tiptoes to press a gentle kiss on his forehead. Shadow leaned down, letting out a soft purr as the human’s lips brushed against his fur. It was their small ritual when saying goodbye and Shadow adored it. He gently nuzzled his face to Chris’ before leaving, the human watching him from the till the hedgehog disappeared into the house next door.  
  
  
“I wish you two would get along more. He’s just lonely.” He sighed heavily, securing the front door again and hummed as Sonic nuzzled him from behind. “I’m serious, he hasn’t been the same since Maria died last year.” Chris tried to scold, feeling a little sad thinking of his cousin and how her death had dealt a heavy blow to both Shadow and himself. They had been each other’s support and comfort after the blond’s untimely death. Chris knew that while he, himself, was healing, Shadow still had a gaping hole where his heart had been.  
  
  
The azure hedgehog pressed kisses to his pale neck, licking at one of his dark love bites, being totally unrepentant of his annoyance with the other hedgehog. He didn’t care that much for him, especially when Shadow kept interrupting his and Chris’ fun times. After all as his human lover had said before; he was the very jealous type. His kind were territorial after all, he thought with a grin against his human’s pale neck. But he didn’t want his younger boyfriend to smell so sad anymore. “I’m sorry, babe, I’ll be nicer, I promise.” He dropped his voice to a pitiful sounding whine, nuzzling his pouty bottom lip against the flesh of his human’s neck.  
  
  
“Ugh, you are so _unbelievely_ lucky that I am far too horny to be mad at you right now.” Chris rolled his head back, humming softly as Sonic’s hands roamed along his sides, lightly massaging his hips. He should be a bit more upset with his now extremely smug boyfriend, but he was still a little wound up from their earlier interrupted activities. He shivered, feeling Sonic grind his hips against his bottom, the heat coming from the other’s pelvis sinking though his layers of clothes. “W-we should probably go get started on d-dinner if we want to eat to-tonight.” Chris attempted to protest in the name of decorum and moaned softly, eyes fluttering shut as the hedgehog lightly bit into his skin.  
  
  
“I’m only hungry for one thing, sweetheart.” He purred salaciously against the human’s neck, rocking his hips against the ginger a bit rougher. He guided them away from the door and dumped them both on the couch, the human landing on his lap. He flipped Chris around his lap to face him, letting the redhead straddle his thighs. He pressed their lips together with a hungry growl, hands sliding back under the human’s sweater. “Though I wouldn’t be adverse to another game.” He grinned, pulling back a bit, eyes dark and wild as he pulled the offending sweater off his human lover.  
  
  
“What kind of game do you have in mind this time?” Chris asked as his sweater was flung across the room carelessly, biting his lip as Sonic ran his hands over his chest. Pink dusted his cheeks as they brushed over his nipples, hard and seen easily under his light button up top. Sonic’s eyes went a shade darker in hunger as he rubbed the hard little nubs, reveling in the soft sweet noises coming out of his human’s mouth.   
  
  
“Well let’s just say that I’m a very strapping young werehog,” He chuckled as an elegant eyebrow arched on his lover’s face and started tugging at the other’s buttons. “A ‘werehog’, huh?” Chris giggled, running his hands over Sonic’s black t-shirt and lightly ghosting over the band of his jeans. “Yeah I am and here we are, all alone. Just the two of us in this house, on this spooky Halloween night.” He dropped his voice to a low husky rumble, dropping kiss after kiss on every inch of skin revealed as he plucked open button after button, “Who knows what I could do to you a such a night when my control is so frayed, almost nonexistent…?”   
  
  
They both moaned as Chris ground their hips together, settling into a slow rocking motion as Sonic did away with his button up shirt. “I could easily devour you, inch by inch till there was nothing left of you.” He rumbled, tanned lips kissing down the human’s chest, rough tongue teasingly flicking over a pale pink nipple. His voice became thicker and rougher, Chris’ pupils blowing wide at his words, the scent of their arousal growing stronger, “I could more then easily hold you down and do want I want with you. Knot you and breed you till you can’t think anymore.”  
  
  
The human let out a shuddering noise, his face flushed, eyes glazed over, “Oh you are a naughty beast tonight, aren’t you?” He mewled softly as Sonic growled against his chest, nipping at his tight pink nipples. “Aaaah, alright then, you strapping young werehog, you. Try to be a bit gentle on me, I’m not used to such a forceful kind of rutting,” He whimpered, tugging at the hedgehog’s shirt, wanting it off so he could run his hands through his soft fur and feel it against his skin. Sonic heeded his unspoken request with a deep growl and put his arms in the air, letting the human strip him of his shirt.  
  
  
The redhead sunk his fingers into the soft tanned fur of the hedgehog’s chest and belly, drawing a deep purr from his lover. Their hands freely roamed over each other’s bodies, Sonic’s lips, teeth and tongue toying with the human’s nipples. Chris gasped sweetly, mewling as he kissed the top of his boyfriend’s head, lightly nipping along the edge and tip of one cute pointy blue ear. “I make no promises when you tease me like that.” The hedgehog moaned, bucking up against the human in his lap, making him bounce slightly. His jeans felt way too tight, his hardness straining against the constricting fabric and felt his lover in the same predicament.  
  
  
He pushed Chris off and against the back of the couch, shushing Chris’ disappointed whimper at the loss of contact as he stood. His hands went to the band of his jeans, popping the button open and pulled his zipper down. He hissed, lips curling up over his teeth as Chris grabbed his hands, preventing them from pulling his suffocating pants off. The human just shook his head and all argument died on the hedgehog’s tongue as a soft hand wrapped around his hardness, pulling it free from it’s confines.  
  
  
“Keep them on?” Chris asked as he stroked Sonic’s length, he scooted to the edge of the couch and rubbed his nose along the fur of the hedgehog’s hip, “It’s really sexy when you do.” The hedgehog made a pleased noise as the redhead stroked and rubbed him, nodding with a lazy grin as he throbbed in time with his love’s hand. “Fine, but everything of yours are coming off as soon as I get my hands back on you.” He licked his lips hungrily as the human looked up at him a soft smile, making his length twitch and leak in readiness.   
  
  
“Now that’s a pretty picture, I could admire it forever.” He grinned, baring his teeth, his emerald eyes seemingly glowing in the dim lighting. “But we have time for that later. Right now, you look delicious enough to be served and this werehog is hungry.” He trailed off into a deep and gruff growl before pouncing on his human lover who shriek in mock fear and mostly excitement.  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0  
  


It made him sick, completely and utterly sick to see his love slobbered on by that interfering wretched beast. The blue hedgehog didn’t deserve to breath the same air as his angel, much less touch his beautiful body and kiss his petal soft lips. He would make sure to erase everything single trance of the blight from his love’s body once he had him.  
  
  
Oh yes, it will be sweet, Shadow thought to himself, licking his teeth, the handle of his blade a comfortable weight in his palm. From now on the only marks the redhead would sport now would be his own. He had bided his time for this very moment, for this All Hallows’ Eve when he would truly obtain the object of his affections and obsession. He was tired of playing nice and civil with that beast tainting his sweet Chris, his precious angel. He was the only one who hadn’t abandoned him. The only one that sincerely loved him since his darling Maria had died. He knew deep in the pained precipice where his heart had been, that she would approve of what he had. Her last wish was for him and Chris to be happy and they would be happy together. Once that infernal creature was dispatched of.   
  
  
He waited until all the lights went out in the house, a tell tale that the beast had finished defiling his angel and they both sought to rest after their coupling. He made his way across the dark yards, slipping quickly and quietly into house without a sound. He had a key and knew how to turn the alarm off from the outside. The back door sliding door opened for him without a protest. After all, as his Chris had said, he was always welcome in their home. Their home, not his and the beast’s, not that lonely hell hole next door. Their’s, his and Chris’ home.  
  
  
He blended in with the shadows that were his name sake, only the crimson red of his eyes visible in the gloom. He was more the experienced with sneaking into his preys’ homes and this house even more so. How many times had he come over here, sometimes when their home was empty and others when the beast had been gone. Leaving his precious angel to sleep all alone in that big soft bed, how could he turn away when he was so desperately needed. His ears were perked on top of his head, scanning for any sounds and he ducked into a crouch behind the couch as light footsteps reached them.   
  
  
Sonic came down the stairs, wearing only a pair of boxers and leapt over the banister to skip the last few steps. He hummed a tune to himself as he trotted right by his hiding spot, none the wiser to the dark hedgehog’s presence as he went into the kitchen. Crimson eyes peered around the edge of the couch and narrowed in anger. He could easily make out the raised trails of fur that marked where his love’s fingers had clawed at the blue’s hedgehog’s back. Rage made his blood boil in his veins, the lingering stench of what they had been up to hung heavy in the air.  
  
  
But as angry it made him the scent worked out in his favor, making him near undetectable to the other hedgehog. He crept closer as Sonic puttered around the kitchen, his stomach making an audible sound of hunger. The light from the refrigerator briefly illuminated the kitchen and both hedgehogs, but Shadow slipped back into cover before his presence could be noticed. The beast was stupid, but not blind. He listened as the blue one grumbled to himself while rifling through the fridge.  
  
  
“Probably should’ve listened when he said we should have dinner first..” Shadow sneered at the pathetic muttering coming from the other. Of course his angel had been right, this beast was just to stupid to pay the proper attention to him. He would make him pay for ever thinking he could get away with touching and defiling his angel. His silver blade sings in his palm and his grip tightens around the leather handle.   
  
  
Sonic’s none the wiser till a hard strong hand clamps over his mouth and blade is driven into his torso. It pierces just under his rib cage, angled upwards then violently yanked out to the side to cause as much damage as possible. His pained scream is muffled against the hand covering his mouth. The blue hedgehog thrashes against him with surprising strength, green eyes nearly luminescent in the dimly lit kitchen. Shadow drops them both to the tiled floor, wrapping his legs around the other, trapping his arms to his sides to keep him from making too much noise with his struggles.  
  
  
The dark hedgehog snarls in response to the animalistic noises muffled under his palm and drives his knife into the blue male’s chest, aiming for his heart. The blue hedgehog gives a final scream against his hand before falling limp against him, emerald eyes dulling to blank green slates. The dark hedgehog lets him drop into the rapid growing puddle of blood on the floor, staining the pure white tiles a deep crimson.   
  
  
Shadow sneers and yanks his blade from the static chest he embedded it in. Good, now that annoyance was dealt with he wouldn’t have to worry about anymore interruptions or distractions from his love. He scowled as he noticed felt blood seeping through his cloths. The beast had gotten him drenched in his vile blood in their struggle. He had wanted to be more presentable for this moment, so of course even in his final moments the blue menace would make things difficult for him.  
  
  
He cleaned his knife off with a dish towel, then tossed it into the dark puddle on ground, illuminated only by the light from the fridge. He strolled out of the kitchen in a relaxed pace, now that there was no more need to sneak around now that his problem was dealt with. His angel was waiting for him and he was growing impatient as well. It was more than time for the main event, he thought mouth twisting into a devilish grin as he ascended the stairs.  
  
  
Chris heard the door open and thought nothing of it, stuck in that blissful state of wakefulness and sleep. Sonic had gone downstairs, he had some noises, but they didn’t cause him any alarm as he nuzzling his face into his pillow. His boyfriend was a bit of klutz who thought he had night vision. It was nothing for him to knock things over whenever he went hunting for a midnight snack. Plus the tale tell sounds of the door and the feeling of the mattress sink under the weight of another soothed away any worries that might have been.  
  
  
He hummed softly, feeling soft furred fingers ghost down his bare back. “Told you I should’ve made dinner before we started playing around.” He murmurs as he arches under the touch like a contented cat. He lets out a light huff as lips brush across his shoulder blades, feeling the other male loom over his back. “Mmm no round two tonight, sweetheart, after your silly werehog game, I’m more than wore out.” He whined, already feeling sore enough to stay home from work in the morning.  
  


Something nags at his consciousness, something seemed a little off. He felt fabric against his skin as more kisses and touches are pressed to his skin. Why the hell had Sonic put his clothes back on? Usually he was than patron saint of ‘Au Natural’ between the two of them. Also the fact he wasn’t being covered in crumbs gave him pause of concern. He frowned, lifting his face from his pillow, blinking blearily in the darkness as he felt something odder about the situation. “Why are you clothed again and more importantly why the hell are you so sticky? The hell did you knock into this time?” He grumbled in annoyance, rolling his shoulders as he lifted himself up, pawing blindly for the lamp on the bedside table. Light flooded the room and Chris turned to address his lover, only to let out a breathless shriek at the sight that greeted him.  
  
  
Shadow smiled at him, blood splattered across his darkly tanned features and coating his clothes, seeping into the bedding under him. “Hello, love.” He smiled gently at the horrified redhead pressed against the headboard. “Sh-shadow?! Oh my g- what the hell happened?!” Chris’ eyes were wide, looking at Shadow’s form in a mix of predominant terror and concerned confusion. “I’m fine, love, don’t worry it’s not my blood.” He purred to comfort his angel, crawling closer to him, smearing more blood onto the linens under him.  
  
  
“What are you talking about? Whose blood-” His words cut off abruptly, looking around the room, dread welling up in the pit of his stomach, “Where’s Sonic?!” The dark hedgehog shook his head and curled an arm around the human’s waist before he could scramble off the bed. “Don’t worry about that thing, it won’t be bothering us anymore.” He said in a terrifyingly happy tone, nuzzling Chris’ soft red hair, crimson blood mixing with and tainting the ginger strands, “We can finally be together now without it’s trouble making.”  
  


The overwhelming unease and dread pooled in the pit Chris’ stomach, “Wh-what? Shadow, what are you doing?” He struggled in the other’s hold, but he just clamped onto his body tighter. The human could feel the blood from his clothes smearing onto his bare skin. “Don’t struggle, angel, I just want to hold you. I’ve waited for this for so long.” He sighed contently, nosing against the ginger’s pale neck, licking a horrid blemish left by that beast.   
  
  
Chris only struggled harder causing Shadow to growl darkly and bring his other arm up to hold the human down. There was a glint of Silver and ocean blue eyes finally saw the blade the dark hedgehog held. “S-shadow, w-why have you got a kn-knife?” He’s breathing hitched to a panicked state, looking from the knife to his step-cousin, his mind constructing a truly horrifying realization. “It’s okay, don\t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Shadow smiled, his voice happy as he showed the blood stained knife to the human, “It doesn’t sing for your blood like it did for the other ones’.”  
  
  
“Oh my god...it’s you, you’re the murderer...it was you all along.” Chris let out a breathless shriek as Shadow tensed, his crimson eyes and face saying it all. His grip slacken briefly, the human taking the bold chance to bodily shove him off the other side of the bed. He scrambled out the door, slamming it closed behind him, a low angry growl coming from the room behind it. Adrenalin helped him ignore the pain in his lower back as he half ran, half tumbled down the stairs. He needed to get his phone, he needed to find Sonic!  
  
  
His bag was missing from the entryway next to the front door and he rapidly backpedaled. He dashed past the stairs as heavy footsteps slammed down them, he hears Shadow bark his name in an angry, urgent tone. Chris sprints through the sitting room to the kitchen, coming to a dead stop at the doorway, his heart stopping in mid beat. “N-no...” He says, his voice trembling as tears spill from his eyes, looking down at the body on the floor.  
  
  
“Nooooo...” His voice is a soft and broken whine as he dropped to his hands and knees into the dark red puddle on the floor. He does not notice or care about the blood that splashes onto his skin as he crawls forward. He pulls Sonic’s limp form into his arms and cradles him close, shaking him a bit. “B-baby, wake up, oh please, wake up-! Open your eyes, please, open you eyes!” He cries brokenly, his trembling hand petting the blue and tan fur on his lover’s face, “Don’t do this, please no, don’t leave me!” He’s not moving, he’s not waking up. Why aren’t those beautiful green eyes opening and looking at him?   
  
  
“Sonic...Sonic please no…!” He holds the other tightly, burying his face into his azure quills, sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Shadow comes up behind him in the doorway, wearing an unreadable expression, a storm behind his red eyes. He doesn’t like the mess the blue hedgehog has made of the situation and of his angel. The beast’s blood painting the human’s pale skin is abhorrent to his eyes, he wants to take him away and get him cleaned up. He kneels behind Chris and wraps his arms around him, “There, there, love-”   
  
  
“Get your goddamned hands off of me!” Chris shoves Shadow away harshly and moves away from the dark hedgehog, pulling Sonic’s static form with him. Ocean eyes stare at him in uncomprehending fear, he doesn’t know or understand why Shadow would do this to him and Sonic. “Why? What have you done, Shadow? How could you do this to us?” He cries, staring at the hedgehog that he once trusted, his blue eyes begging for answers. Surely Shadow of all people should know the pain assaulting him and how wrong this all was.  
  
  
Shadow frowned at the look aimed at him, not liking it on his angel’s face. It made him look like all those ugly fakes. “I’ll give you all the answers you want, just put that dirty thing down and lets get you cleaned up.” He moved to pull the redhead away from the body but he just smacked his hand away with a scowl. “Thing?! His name is Sonic! He’s not a thing, he’s my boyfriend!” Chris stared at Shadow in disbelief as the dark hedgehog’s expression turned annoyed. “And now it’s dead, not much use to anyone dead or alive.” Shadow spat, glaring balefully at the blue form held by his angel. Filthy thing always making a nuisance of itself.  
  


“Just like the others. Filthy creatures not meant to walk this Earth.” He spoke, voice dripping with contempt and disgust, gesturing with sweep of his arm to body and blood, “I tried to make them angels, but they were all fakes. Pale imitations for the one I’ve truly wanted.” He meets Chris’ eyes and lets the soft look come back to his own eyes, his tone becoming reverent, “They weren’t perfect like you, love.”  
  
  
Chris felt ill and dirty, like his soul was forever tainted by what he’d heard from Shadow’s mouth. “You…you killed all those people... _ **you**_ killed _**Sonic**_ because of _**me**_?” He can barely speak from the trembling in his throat, bile burning the back of it. “Why?” He lets out a low keening noise as Shadow just _**smiles**_.  He smiles like it’s the most obvious thing ever. Like he’s in on a joke, an extremely sick and twisted joke.  
  
  
“Because I didn’t want to kill you and I wanted to be with you.” Shadow says, his tone is proud and he’s looking at the human like he expects a pat on the head for doing a good job. “I don’t want to hurt you, I love you and now you can love me-” He doesn’t expect Chris’ hand flying through the air, hitting his dark tanned muzzle with a loud smack, his head snapping to the side from the force of the blow. He puts a shaky hand to his stinging cheek, slowly turning to look at the human with unreadable wide red eyes.   
  
  
Chris growls, cold hard rage blazing in his blue eyes, “I wish you had killed me instead. You don’t want to hurt me? Guess what?! All you’ve done is hurt me!” He looked down at Sonic’s face and caressed his cheek with the back of his fingers with a broken mewl, “You took away the only one I could ever love. I will never love you, I hate you!” He sniffed, tears still pouring from his eyes as he lean down to kiss Sonic’s still lips. Only crying harder when he felt no response at all.  
  
  
Shadow saw red, standing in a quick move, how dare he do this to him?! Didn’t his angel understand what he had done for him? For them and their love? He sunk his fingers into those blood caked ginger locks and yanked him up by them, kicking the dead thing out of his arms. Chris screamed in both pain and outrage as Sonic was taken from him, the dark male dragging him from the kitchen, by his hair. He was tossed into the middle of the sitting room, but before he could roll away, Shadow’s weight crushed down on him.  
  
  
Shadow straddled the human’s waist, pinning their hands under his knees and wrapped his hand around his pale throat. “ _ **You hate me?**_ ” He’s laughing as he says those words, his tone deranged, because it was laughable, his love wouldn’t hate him. Only a fake would reject him and say such horrible things to him. Oh his sweet darling Maria, he’d been lied too. “I don’t know who you are or what you’ve done with my angel, faker, but I will kill you as you so wish.” His mouth is twisted as he giggles those words. There’s warmth running down his face, pouring from his eyes, but he doesn’t notice it as he revels in his power over the situation.   
  
  
He’s too busy looking down at the faker under him. How could he make such a mistake? His angel, his Chris, the REAL Chris loved him. Not this ugly and bloody thing under him. Maria, forgive him for his foolishness and his blind admiration. His angel wouldn’t look at him the way this thing did with it’s wrong-ocean blue eyes. Like he was some kind of horrible monster. His angel would understand why he did what he did just his darling Maria did. He would smile at him and embrace him, kiss his forehead with love shining in those right-ocean blue eyes.  
  
  
“I’ll kill you for pretending to be my angel!” He snarled, tightening his hand around it’s throat, enjoying it’s fear and breathless gasps. Once this fake thing was gone, he’d find his proper angel and take him far away from here. Take him somewhere they could be together forever. He lifted his knife high above his head, tears pouring from his madness filled crimson eyes, the silver blade singing for more faker blood to spill.   
  
  
Chris gritted his teeth, his vision distorted from the tears and lack of oxygen, the fear leaving him. This was about to end and then he would be with Sonic again. He closed his eyes as the blade swung down and blood flew into the air, splattering over the floor and walls.  
  
  
End?  
  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0


End file.
